Mount Justice Academy
by Garnet-and-Rose
Summary: AU where Sherlock didn't jump and Mary never existed...Johnlock, Mormor, Mystrade, Andervan, and Molly with Mrs. Hudson's son, all have children! Who now attend Mount Justice Academy, a school owned and privately operated by Mycroft. How will Logan, Selah, William, Brittany, and Malyky interact and deal with not only school and their parents, but each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Mount Justice Academy**

Chapter 1

_ I saw him jump, saw him hit the concrete. My whole body froze in shock, mind numbing, and I couldn't breathe. The love of my life. Dead, and there wasn't anything I could do…_

I jolted up from my bed, the subject of my nightmares so vastly different from what I was used to, and much more terrifying. Sighing I flopped back down to my pillow and threw my arm over my head, I felt a stir next to me and I went quiet. Merely a moment too late, I felt Sherlock throw his arm over me. He propped on his elbow and looked at me studying me the way he did when he knew something was wrong. Finally he said, "Nightmare?" never too pushy he left the rest for me to disclose on my own, even though I knew he already knew. We were working on the "I don't understand human emotion or sentiment" thing. Finally I huffed and rolled towards him looking into his eyes, I simply muttered "Don't die" and turned standing to go and cook our son breakfast.

Logan Watson, age 14, was the adopted son of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. He had jet black hair, violet eyes, and was born December 2nd, 2000. All that being said, he hated life this particular morning. And why shouldn't he! His hair was a mess, he was late, he had been given burnt bacon, caught his dads making out, been given the "don't talk to Moriarty's kid" lecture AGAIN, and now he was off to school on a bicycle because he missed the bus. And of course the school was up the side of a mountain and blocked by security gates and cameras out the wazoo. His Uncle Mycroft would know the minute he arrived, and he'd have to hear that lecture again as well. The "Being Prompt is a Life Skill" lecture was one of the duller and definitely more annoying lectures he'd had to endure growing up. Regardless time passed quickly and with his semi athletic build he arrived at the academy exactly one hour late.

When he got to his room he met his boarding buddy, a guy named William Hudson in class a year above him. The info sheet given to each of them told them the basic information about their roommate. William was barely 15, born March 1st, 1999. Apparently he was the son of both of his father's old friend Molly and some guy she met. Hudson…sounded awful familiar but he wasn't sure where from. Glancing him over Logan ran a quick analysis. He was a somewhat timid looking attractive guy, with blond hair and eyes that resembled that of a Siberian huskies ice blue. He had glasses on his shirt hinting that he needed them but not always, perhaps only for reading. There were several electronics on his side of the room, indicating he was tech savvy. Amongst the computers and phones were diagrams, and books on logistics and biology. Shaking his head Logan wondered for a split second what kind of overachievers he was dealing with at this school. Smiling at the boy who was looking at him with the same amount of interest, he tossed his stuff on his bed, and explained his lateness before running out of the room down to his academics class.

MRS. RICHARDSON was written in bold on the board. She was a tall and thin woman with a tight bun, round glasses that sat low on her nose, and a tight lipped frown. Her words were monotone, and you could tell she was one of those teachers that liked to pick favorites. Logan snuck into the room and made his way towards the seats in the room. The class had at least 50 students in it, considering that that was all of the first year students that wasn't really a lot. Glancing around quickly, he saw a single seat next to a bright auburn haired boy at the back of the room. Moving quickly he settled himself in and began taking notes, not even bothering to look at his neighbor. Soon the topic was over, and the ten minutes given between topics began with a roar of chatter and idle conversation. Stretching he glanced at the boy next to him and froze. Malyky Moriarty, age 14, was the adopted son of Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran. He had brown eyes to complement his hair and was born February 2nd, 2000 exactly two months after Logan. During his observation he didn't realize that Malyky was watching him intently. "Took you long enough to notice," he snickered, playfully. Logan rolled his eyes and looked back up to the board, not giving him the courtesy of an answer. This was going to be a long year.

Class went by at its expected slow and boring pace, syllabuses upon syllabuses began to plague the notebooks of all the students, finally after 4 hours it was noon. The lunch bell had barely rung and Logan began packing his bags, hearing the final shrill voice of Mrs. Richardson say on his way out, "And remember students, the seat you are in today is your assigned seat for the remainder of the year. For those of you who were late, please be sure to fill in your name on the seating chart tomorrow." Logan felt her eyes on his neck as he scurried out of the room without a backward glance. His shoulders slumped and he felt the sudden weight of realization…he would be next to Malyky Moriarty all year.

The lunch line was hell, the food smelled way too healthy, and since he didn't have a table yet Logan decided to make that a priority. Walking through the room he glanced around and quickly made some deductions. The long center table was obviously 11th and 12th grade only. The right side of the room was 10th and 11th and the smaller left side was a spatter of 10th but mostly ninth. Walking towards what was obviously his section, he began scanning faces for someone he might know. Nobody from junior high's parents had the money to put them in such a prestigious school. Except one. His eyes flitted over the many too pale faces and landed on the darkest girl in the room, Selah Holmes. His uncle Mycroft's adopted daughter and his cousin, Selah was a gorgeous dark chocolate color, with perfect skin and complexion that came along with it. At the age of 15, Selah's other father was Gregory Lestrade, her birthday was May 27th, 1999 and she was in 10th grade.

Walking over to the table he was beat there by one person that he only recognized once he was closer. His roommate had only just sat down next to his cousin when he approached and made his presence known. Selah stood smiling and wrapped him in a hug. "I was hoping you would find me and not make other new friends to sit with." She winked motioning for him to sit. As Logan sat Selah was bombarded by a whole entire group of people. It was as if they formed a line to speak with her, and he watched as she conversed with a different person from each cliché assessed their problem or situation and made it better with a few simple words. He had heard of her "Mycroft face" from his fathers who had spoken of it as if it was a curse, but he was simply in awe of her abilities. On second she was her goofy self, the next she was full on politician! It was no wonder she was president of student council and only in 10th grade.

Lunch progressed rather smoothly after that and Logan reached down to grab his bag realizing it was a little lighter than it should have been. Unzipping the Swiss Army bag he suddenly realized that one of his books for his extracurriculars was still in his desk. He stood quickly and his pace increased with the sound of the warning bell. Once again he was going to be late to class.

Malyky waited until he saw Logan stand before standing grabbing his coffee and rushing after him. He had realized the minute Logan had left his books that this was an opportunity for torture. He had also "forgotten" his books, and with a sinister grin he had waited for Logan to realize his mistake. He catches up to him right as he reached the corner of the hall that led to their classroom. Grabbing a tuft of his hair he yanked just enough to get the attention of his favorite toy. Logan spun to grab the hand of his assaulter without hesitation and quickly twisted to disable use of that arm. Malyky retaliated in kind twisting his body away from Logan, he lost his footing and right as Mrs. Richardson rounded the corner he felt the coffee slip from his hand, and watched almost in slow motion as it stained her Armani white dress.

They both froze as her angry shriek echoed through the halls and their brains. Her perfectly manicured French tipped nails laid upon wrinkly hands twisted into the hair and scalp of both boys as she dragged them to the principal's office. Cringing they both knew they were in for it this time, and it was only day one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** The principal's office ordeal went over quickly, with many lectures and reprimands. Both Logan and Malyky sat through what had to have been 5+ hours of nonstop blabbing before being sent on their way. The best part of being in a school owned and behind-the-scenes operated by your Uncle meant there was no risk of getting kicked out. How else would he keep tabs on you? Extracurriculars were a distant idea considering the time, and Logan huffed in annoyance. Malyky's devilish grin spoke for itself as Logan glanced at the menace. Not even a second later out of the mouth of the snake came the following "Lets do something FUN!" and Logan cringed. **

"**Don't you think we've had enough fun today?" He murmured as he thought of how his first day of high school would always be remembered. It was elementary school all over again. **

"**Ughh, boooorinnng!" Cried Malyky, who grabbed Logan's arm and dragged him a short distance. Logan broke free of the insisting male and turned to him. **

"**Don't you think you've done enough to ruin my life!? Why can't you just leave me alone, why! Just stop it, won't you!" Logan screamed at the red-head. Malyky's face dropped and the split second of forlorn loneliness that crossed it was so deep that Logan froze mid-rant. Like it had never happened, Malyky's face formed a smile and he straightened himself. **

"**Some other time then, maybe? K, see you in class…" And with that he walked away.**

** Logan made the journey back toward his dorm, halting suddenly as he almost did a standing face-plant with his door. He didn't realize just how distracted he had been, thinking about the fleeting look that had crossed Malyky's face. Opening the door he threw his bag down and kicked off his shoes. He walked down the hall, got to the main area of the dorm and sighed. The extravagance had seemed unnecessary until now when he needed desperately to relax. The dorms were all uniform based on grade, 9-10****th**** grades and 11-12****th**** grades. His dorm in particular entered into a semi long hall, with a half bath immediately to the left. Branching off to the right was a full kitchen, with a half fridge, a small two burner stove, a microwave, a coffee maker, a small dishwasher, and a sink. Also included in Logan's dorm was the added option of dishware and cookware as well as silverware. **

** A little farther along was a small sitting area with a 20 inch TV, and two lazy boys. The only downfall to the seemingly perfect dorms was the single door Logan walked through that led to a shared bedroom with two full size beds, and one William. **

** "Hey! Sorry about earlier, I hate tha…" **

** "Shhhh!" William cut off Logan with an aggravated hiss. His fingers flew over the keys of his laptop at lightning speed. Logan walked quietly over to hover behind William, deciding to be nosy. William flailed his arm backwards swatting at Logan in a very "Go away" fashion. Shrugging Logan went back out to the living room and sat on the closer lazy boy leaning the seat back and get cozy. He had begun to dose when William came out a grin on his face. He heard the TV cut on and leaned up a bit as the Xbox began its startup sounds. **

** "What was all that about?" Logan asked.**

** "What? The computer? First off, don't talk and type. Slows me down. Secondly, we are now camera free for the rest of the year. Nobody has EVER broken through my firewalls."**

** "Are you serious?!" Logan gasped, ignoring the fact that William talked so fast he cut out words.**

** "Well, yea...I don't like being watched. Rude."**

** "Wow. How did you figure all that out?" **

** "Pretty much was born to it...but mostly from my da…left, no, no, no, left!" William shouted at the other players on Xbox live, and the conversation was over. Logan sighed and went back to the room, lying face first in his pillow he drifted off to the memory of a small redhead boy and his innocent carefree smiles. **

_** I was only 5, it was my first year of real school. I proudly stood in front of the class on my turn and said my name and held up my hand to indicate my age. They clapped. I was so proud, and I sat. Next to me was the boy I wasn't supposed to talk to, both my dads said so. I already knew his name. He was Malyky, and I was supposed to hate him. After lunch was naptime. After naptime, it was recess. When everybody got done saying their name we all stood in line. I was leader, and Malyky was caboose. I would always be leader, because my dads said so. We walked in a straight line to lunch. I glanced back once, Malyky stared at the floor in front of him, not whispering like the other students did with each other. He was weird, my dads also said that, but when I wasn't looking. **_

_** We finally got to the lunch room. I sat and got out my packed lunch, we had to sit all mixed up. Today Malyky was next to me. My lunch had a sandwich and juice and Oreos. It also had a note that said "We love you please be good, see you soon! Xoxo~Dad and dad." I glanced to my left, Malyky's lunch was much more plain. He had a cereal bar and milk, and a bag of grapes. No sandwich, no snack….no note. I always have a note. **_

_** Naptime, then recess, just like preschool. I ran down the sidewalk, but I fell. I scrapped my knee and it hurt, but I pushed myself up. Dad's a doctor he'd fix it later. I felt a hand on my arm, but not a teacher. It helped me stand. When I looked at it, it was Malyky. I moved away fast and crossed my arms to look tough. **_

_** "Don't! My dads say you're bad people." I said, and Malyky pouted.**_

_** "Oh? Well my dads say you're BORING." I made a surprised face. **_

_** "Uh huh, well, my dads, they also say, ummm…" I giggled. Malyky did too, and I fell down again, this time in laughter. I rolled into him and he pushed me. I pushed back. The teachers saw us on the ground and came to help, but instead we got in trouble. After school we had to see the principal with our parents. Our parents looked at each other and they were mean looks. The principal got a call from my Uncle and we were let go. As we left Malyky pushed me, and I pushed him too. My dad, the one I look like, said I had my first enemy. I realized, he wasn't my friend, he was the bad guy…and instead of laughing with him I just looked away. **_

** Gasping Logan woke up in a cold-sweat. It was well after midnight, but William was still typing. Logan sighed and rolled back over, allowing himself to go back to sleep. **

** The next morning came with an unwelcome light through conveniently placed windows above each bed. Logan glanced over at his roomy, taking in the sight of a man wearing gaming headphones, a beauty mask, and drooling with his laptop still in his lap. Shaking his head and chuckling, Logan walked into the kitchen grabbed a granola bar out of the box and attempted to shake last night's dream. He hated that he gave such a shit about the past when obviously all Malyky was, was trouble. Munching on breakfast, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, pulling on jeans, a t-shirt, and his backpack, seemingly at the same time. **

** He made it to class on time, giving the woman in the front of the class no reason to complain. Looking to his left he noted the tense posture, dropped head, and averted eyes of his lifelong rival. His chest tightened painfully and he too looked away, down to his papers and continued to work. He knew what needed to be done, and tonight he would make sure he did it. After lunch he went to his extracurriculars stopping by his dorm to pick up his saxophone. He had been playing for a little more than 7 years, and he was always first chair. Well, almost always. Second chair and first had been a constant competition since 5 years ago when Malyky also joined as a cruel joke. He had ended up sticking with it, but now Malyky wasn't in class, in fact as the day went along Logan didn't see Malyky again at all. Art and Chorus went by just as fast as orchestra had. Malyky's favorite subject was Art and he was top of the class, so for him not to be there was a serious concern. Logan ran back to his dorm, and quickly found his roomy. **

** "WILLIAM!" He yelled. Rushing room to room he found William busy typing on his laptop. Gasping for breath he struggled to shrug off his worried thoughts and tried to calm himself. Williams's concerned face glanced up from the blinding screen. **

"**What's up?" he asked without hesitation.**

"**I need to stalk someone, can you hack the system?" Logan said, as he sat down next to the**

**blonde, who grinned at the word "hack".**

** "Abso-friggin-lutely!" They both looked to the screen as the excited blonde's fingers began to work their magic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Logan and William's hours and hours of processing, solving codes, and countering firewalls finally yielded results as they watched the screen flash before them and 100+ different camera footages filled the monitor. **

** "Great, how in the world are we going to find Malyky if there are 100's of cameras?" The exasperated tone of his voice was unmistakable and William grinned yet again. The kid seriously was obsessed with his electronics. **

** "Facial recognition programs, duh." William said, sounding quite confident, as he minimized the camera screen and clicked on a pixelated face icon. Of course he'd have a shortcut, and Logan caught himself almost grinning. This guy was a nut. The program pulled up, and within seconds it had recognized the requirements entered and zoomed onto Malyky's location. Logan scooted closer to the computer and narrowed his eyes, what was he doing?! All Logan could tell was that he was sitting there, eyes closed, perfectly still, except for the tapping index finger crossed underneath his chin. He quickly determined that it was not a rhythm such as Morse code or symphony. Nor was it binary…he was just…tapping? Looking to William, who shrugged, he quickly asked him to rewind the tape. After about five minutes of tedious hacking procedures, the tape began a backwards spiral. Logan watched in reverse as the time ticked backwards, one hour, two, and three. Not once did Malyky move from his position and the tapping kept its monotonous rhythm. **

** Logan watched for a moment, attempting to digest this unexpected discovery. It was almost inhuman, and he felt a chill run the length of his spine. **

_** He has absolutely no friends. He's alone…**_

**Out of nowhere came the unexpected noises of dial-up and Williams face went into panic. **

** "NO, NO. OHHH NO, NO, NO!" He screeched, and Logan's eyes widened.**

** "What is it?!" He responded to Williams's frantic glances and movements. William looked up. **

** "I've been hacked." His voice went low. "No. One. Hacks. Me." His face went dark and he slouched low to his computer fingers flying so fast it was nearly impossible, Logan swore he couldn't see them. Backing up slowly he made a quick stop in the kitchen leaving a check for 1000 dollars and a note that read "If your laptops broken, buy a new one. Sorry." With that he made his way down the hall, and out of his dorm. Now to find out which dorm belonged to Malyky.**

_**How entirely frustrating!**_

__**Malyky ran through the list of every single student at Mount Justice again, nicking off all the incompetent, intolerable, snooty, and boring. That left one, and he wanted nothing to do with him. He ran through the list again, and again, tapping his finger every time he decided against somebody. **

_**Surely, I missed someone? **_

** A knock came at the door and he jumped startled and knocked the stool he was sitting on to the ground. The crash made him jump slightly and he berated himself. He really needed to start shooting without the silencers, he was becoming weak. Scowling, he moved forward to the door and opened it to find the surprise of apologetic violet eyes. They stood still for ages, deducting the situation without speaking whatsoever. Finally Malyky moved aside and waved Logan in.**

** Walking forward into the sparsely decorated dorm Logan found a seat at a stool near the pool table that was in the place of the secondary lazy boy. It took a moment but he suddenly realized that they were alone.**

** "Met your roommate yet?" Logan asked, mostly to fill the silence.**

** "Yep."**

** "Where are they now?"**

** "They quit." Malyky sneered at the word quit and Logan's eyes widened slightly.**

** "Why?" He asked, attempting at genuine concern. Malyky played along, but he wasn't stupid.**

** "Apparently they didn't appreciate the background checks detailed explanation of my reputation as a bit of a freak. They didn't even show after the first day." Malyky shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. If it wasn't already awkward before it was now. Taking advantage of the situation Logan took a deep breath and stood. **

** "Okay, listen. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was wondering if I could cash in that offer though. You said "maybe later" and I thought we could go hang out at the skate park…I don't skate, but you do. Maybe you could teach me and it could become a competition? Best skater buys the lesser a videogame every Friday. I'll owe you for a while but, ya know, it could…maybe be fun?" Logan trailed off of his obvious ramble and stared awkwardly at the ground. A few moments passed and Logan looked up to the distant, shocked expression on Malyky's face. **

_**I was 2. As far back as I could remember, his name was Sebastian Moran, and he was holding me. I can't remember why. He brought me to another man, his name was Jim. Jim Moriarty. Jim was upset that I was there. Sebastian insisted I stay until they could help me find a real mom and dad. He handed me to Jim, and went to wash off the sticky red covering his body. **_

_** I was 4. Jim said he found me a home. I asked him why he wasn't my daddy. He said it was because he couldn't take good care of me. I asked him if he loved me. Sebastian came into the room. I ran to him and he picked me up, I smiled. I looked back at Jim from the arms of the man he was always with. We didn't talk about me leaving again.**_

_** I was 5. Jim overheard me call Sebastian daddy. That night he tucked me in and told me he loved me.**_

_**I was 6. I got my first gun from my dad, it was a fully automatic M-16 with a silencer. I remember the gun range, and the deafening sound of gunpowder igniting all around. I wouldn't go in. I was scared. Dad was disappointed, but he smiled and said maybe later. I smiled too, and we left.**_

_** I was 7. I'm bigger now, so Jim and Dad and I all go out together to a gun range, this time I go in. Jim hands me a little pistol and I shoot it once. Just like my daddies, I'm in love.**_

_** I was 11. I walked home from school, in the door there was more sticky red, blood…I stepped carefully. As I rounded the corner I saw a dead person for the first time. I was scared. I didn't make a sound, went to my room and cried. Jim came in and explained that people die. When I asked why he simply said, "That's what people do…"**_

_** I was 13. Was I weird? Nobody liked me….**_

** Logan walked forward then, extending a hand which Malyky accepted. **

** "It's a deal then." Malyky muttered. Both their hands dropped awkwardly to their sides and Logan looked around him, his eyes drifting to the window and the sunlight that lit the mid-day Saturday sky. **

** "So, should we go now?" Logan asked. Malyky hesitated, and then agreed. They soon found themselves moving out the dorm door.**

** "You know we shouldn't be doing this, you're bad people." Logan mumbled holding back a grin. Malyky's initial shock of the statement wore off as he realized it was a joke.**

"**Yeah well you're boring." He said quietly. They both smiled heads down as they walked out the door and down the dorm halls in companionable silence. Logan couldn't believe it.**

_**Fourteen years of hating someone, and suddenly, I didn't even know what to think anymore.**_

__**Mycroft stared at the screen before him, his calm stoic face showing none of the ice cold anger layered upon his voice. **

** "What is going on, nobody has ever dissected my firewalls so very thoroughly as to completely take over. Get control back immediately." He said turning on his umbrella and walking a short distance. Within three minutes the small mousy man behind the computer announced his success. Glancing over the screen Mycroft's eyes stilled on the footage of Malyky's dorm hall. What was Logan doing there? Narrowing his eyes, Mycroft leaned closer to the screen, his nose almost touching it he realized that they weren't fighting. They were walking together! Looking at the man in the chair he stood straight. "Fired." He said so matter-of-factly that the small man stood without question and left in a scurry with his head down. **

** Sitting in the now abandoned chair Mycroft crossed his leg over the other and leaned forward on his umbrella, smirking as he watched the two boys. Reaching for his phone he searched Sherlock in his contact list, but hesitated. **

_**You always did have a thing for the boys didn't you? **_**He heard his shrill nannies voice. **_**You will never be normal. You will NEVER be a SOMEONE. **_**All because he was gay. Glancing back at the screen he closed his phone and stood, leaving the room.**


End file.
